Βαθμιδική Θεωρία
Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Gauge Theory, Introduction to gauge theory thumb|300px| [[Βαθμιδική Θεωρία ]] Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας - Ένα είδος θεωριών της Φυσικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "gauge" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Εισαγωγή Στην Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική, ο απλούστερος μετασχηματισμός βαθμίδας είναι η πρόσθεση μιας αυθαίρετης σταθερής ποσότητας στο Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό. Αυτή η αυθαίρετη πρόσθεση δεν προκαλεί καμία μεταβολή στο θεωρούμενο Φυσικό Σύστημα, καθόσον η Ηλεκτρική Δύναμη αλλά και η Ηλεκτρική Ένταση εξαρτώνται μόνο από τη διαφορά δυναμικού και όχι από την απόλυτη τιμή του. : E = -\frac{d}{dr} V : -V = \int E dr Ανάλυση Οι βασικές θεωρίες βαθμίδας της Κβαντικής Φυσικής είναι: *η Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική *η Κβαντική Γευσοδυναμική *η Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική Οι πιο πολλές θεωρίες της Σωματιδιακής Φυσικής παρουσιάζουν συμμετρίες κάτω από τις οποίες οι ιδιότητες ενός σωματιδίου όπως π.χ. το φορτίο του και οι χωρικές συντεταγμένες του, μπορούν να αλλάξουν πρόσημο χωρίς να αλλάξει η πρόβλεψη της θεωρίας. Τα ειδικά χαρακτηριστικά μιας θεωρίας βαθμίδας είναι ότι αυτοί οι μετασχηματισμοί μπορούν να γίνουν ανεξάρτητα σε κάθε σημείο του Χώρου και του Χρόνου. Αυτό αποδεικνύεται ότι μπορεί να συμβαίνει μόνον όταν το σωματίδιο φορέας της επίδρασης έχει ακέραιο spin, δηλ. αν είναι βοσόνιο (boson). Στην Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική (QED) το φωτόνιο (photon) έχει spin 1. Οι θεωρίες βαθμίδας αποτελούν τις μόνες συνεπείς περιγραφές των αλληλεπιδράσεων τέτοιων σωματιδίων. Η Γενική θεωρία της Σχετικότητας έχει μια παρόμοια δομή με την QED αλλά στο ρόλο του βοσονίου-φορέα βρίσκεται εδώ το βαρυτόνιο (graviton), ένα αινιγματικό σωματίδιο με spin 2 το οποίο δεν έχει ακόμα ανιχνευθεί. Ανάλυση Τα χαρακτηριστικά της θεωρίας βαθμίδας είναι: Αυτόματη παρουσία του σωματιδίου – διαδότη (ή φορέα) της αλληλεπίδρασης Ο διαδότης (ή φορέας) της αλληλεπίδρασης έχει σπιν 1 ενώ όλα τα σωματίδια της ύλης (δηλαδή τα κουάρκ και τα λεπτόνια) – έχουν σπιν 1/2 και μηδενική μάζα. Το μαθηματικό υπόβαθρο της θεωρίας περιγράφεται από τη Ομαδοθεωρία. Κάθε ομάδα μπορεί να περιγραφεί πλήρως από ένα πεπερασμένο πλήθος παραμέτρων, που καλούνται γεννήτορες της ομάδας. H ομάδα είναι υπεύθυνη: *Για τον αριθμό των αναγκαίων διαδοτών της αλληλεπίδρασης, που είναι ίσος με τον αριθμό των γεννητόρων και *Για την κατάταξη των σωματιδίων σε πολλαπλότητες. Τέλος, οι εξισώσεις που περιγράφουν την αλληλεπίδραση πρέπει να μένουν αναλλοίωτες σε μετασχηματισμούς που υπαγορεύει η συγκεκριμένη μαθηματική ομάδα. Με τη βοήθεια των παραπάνω στοιχείων μπορούμε να περιγράψουμε με απλό τρόπο κάθε μια από τις τρεις θεμελιώδεις αλληλεπιδράσεις: *την ηλεκτρομαγνητική, *την ασθενή πυρηνική και *την ισχυρή πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός * Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Θεώρημα Aharonov-Bohm *Θεώρημα Bell *Coulomb gauge * Lorenz gauge * Weyl gauge * Ηλεκτρασθενής Θεωρία * Σωματιδιακό Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο (Standard model) * Gauge covariant derivative * Θεωρία Kaluza-Klein * Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική (Quantum chromodynamics) * Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (Quantum gauge theory) * Συμμετρία * Ηλεκτρική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Μαγνητική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ισοσπινώδης Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Αβελιανή Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Αναβελιανή Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (abelian gauge theory) Βιβλιογραφία * C. Becchi, to Gauge Theories'', an elementary introduction to quantum gauge fields. * David Gross, [http://psroc.phys.ntu.edu.tw/cjp/v30/955.pdf Gauge theory - Past, Present and Future], notes from a talk * Ta-Pei Cheng, Ling-Fong Li, Gauge Theory of Elementary Particle Physics (Oxford University Press, 1983) 0-19-851961-3 * Paul H. Frampton , Gauge Field Theories, Second Edition, Wiley (2000). Ιστογραφία *Θεωρία Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Θεωρία Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *"On the Origins of Gauge Theory" - Callum Quigley *Yang-Mills equations on Dispersive Wiki *Gauge Theories * ellinogermaniki.gr * An Introduction to Gauge Theory, Frank Jones * Economy analogy, Maldacena * The Geometry of Gauge Theories Category:Φυσικές Θεωρίες Category:Κλασσική Φυσική Category:Κβαντική Φυσική *